1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a novel inner focus lens, interchangeable lens device, and camera system. Particularly, the technical field relates to an inner focus lens suitable for an interchangeable lens attachable to a digital single-lens reflex camera or a single-lens reflex camera for silver halide film, a digital still camera and a camcorder, and an interchangeable lens device and a camera system using the inner focus lens.
2. Related Art
With recent increase in number of pixels of a solid-state image pickup device, higher performance has been demanded to a photographing optical system for use in this, and in addition, a lens having a bright F-number has been demanded. Furthermore, increased focus speed and a lens having small image shaking at the time of focusing have been highly demanded. Still further, demand for image shaking correction during video recording has been high, and thus, a lens system to optically correct the image shaking has been demanded.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-347099, there is disclosed an inner focus lens made up of a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, and a third lens group having positive refractive power in order from an object side, wherein focusing is performed by the second lens group.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-112957, there is disclosed an inner focus lens made up of a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, and a third lens group having positive refractive power in order from an object side, wherein focusing is performed by the second lens group.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-043348, there is disclosed an inner focal lens made up of a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, and a third lens group having positive refractive power in order from an object side, wherein focusing is performed by the second lens group, and some lenses of the third lens group are moved perpendicularly to an optical axis to perform image shaking correction.